characterfandomcom-20200223-history
Tooncast
Tooncast is a Latin American cable television channel owned by Turner Broadcasting System Latin America/Time Warner. Launched on December 1, 2008 in some countries of the region, it airs 24-hours of classic animation, both from Hanna-Barbera and Cartoon Network, and with no interruptions. When one show ends, the next one starts immediately. The channels follows the line of the international versions of the channel Boomerang which all air, with the exception of the Latin American channel, classic series and shows. Old Cartoon Network promos also air on the channel, such as "Cartoons That Never Made It" and Cartoon Network Groovies and the Boomerang Shorties. Unlike other channels of Turner Broadcasting System Latin America, like Cartoon Network, just a few cable television companies broadcast the channel in the region,so it is not so widespreading. The excepetion is Brazil, where the channel is available in most of the cable television companies. Today, the channel is available on some satellite television companies, such as Oi TV, Viamax, and Nossa TV. Since August 1, 2014, Tooncast commenced broadcast on NET, the biggest cable television company from Brazil. Even though Tooncast remained with a single pan-regional feed with audio channels in Spanish and Portuguese, on November 2012 the channel started using the Brazilian content rating system. The channel once played Powerhouse from Cartoon Network. Programming Most of its programming are classic shows from Hanna-Barbera and Cartoon Network (Cartoon Cartoons), but also includes some other classic series. Shows that were formerly aired on Cartoon Network are also aired. Current programming *''The Adventures of the Chan Clan'' *''The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan'' *''Animaniacs'' *''The Ant and the Aardvark'' *''Atom Ant'' *''Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy'' *''Baby Looney Tunes'' *''The Banana Splits'' *''Ben 10'' *''Birdman and the Galaxy Trio'' *''Blinky Bill'' *''Breezly and Sneezly'' *''Camp Lazlo'' *''Captain Planet'' *''Casper and Friends'' *''Cave Kids'' *''Charlie Brown and Friends'' *''Chowder'' *''Class of 3000'' *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' *''Count Duckula'' *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' *''Cow and Chicken'' *''The Cramp Twins'' *''Crazylegs Crane'' *''Dastardly and Muttley'' *''Dexter's Laboratory'' *''Dragon Ball'' *''Ed, Edd n' Eddy'' *''Fantastic Four'' *''Fantastic Max'' *''The Flintstones'' *''The Flintstone Kids'' *''Fly Tales'' *''Flying Rhino Junior High'' *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' *''The Fruities'' *''Garfield and Friends'' *''Generator Rex'' *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' *''He-Man and the Masters of the Universe'' *''Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch!'' *''The Herculoids'' *''Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi'' *''The Hillbilly Bears'' *''Hokey Wolf'' *''Hong Kong Phooey'' *''Huckleberry Hound'' *''I Am Weasel'' *''The Inspector'' *''The Jetsons'' *''Johnny Bravo'' *''Jonny Quest'' *''Josie and the Pussycats'' *''The Kwicky Koala Show'' *''Laff-A-Lympics'' *''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' *''Lippy the Lion & Hardy Har Har'' *''Little Audrey and Friends'' *''Loopy De Loop'' *''The Magic Roundabout'' *''Magilla Gorilla'' *''The Mask: The Animated Series'' *''MGM Cartoons'' *''Mike, Lu & Og'' *''The Moomins'' *''Mr. Magoo'' *''My Gym Partner's a Monkey'' *''Oggy and the Cockroaches'' *''The Perils of Penelope Pitstop'' *''The Pink Panther Show'' *''Pink Panther and Pals'' *''Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks'' *''Pokémon'' *''Popeye the Sailor'' *''Pound Puppies'' *''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' *''The Powerpuff Girls'' *''Punkin' Puss & Mushmouse'' *''Quick Draw McGraw'' *''The Raggy Dolls'' *''Richie Rich'' *''The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show'' *''Sailor Moon'' *''Samurai Jack'' *''Scooby-Doo Where Are You!'' *''The Secret Saturdays'' *''Secret Squirrel'' *''Shirt Tales'' *''The Smurfs'' *''Snaglepuss'' *''Snooper and Blabber'' *''Snoopy and Friends'' *''Spider Man'' *''Space Ghost'' *''Squiddly Diddly'' *''Squirrel Boy'' *''Super Friends'' *''SuperTed'' *''SWAT Kats'' *''Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries'' *''Tabaluga'' *''Taz-Mania'' *''Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends'' *''Thunderbirds'' *''The Tidings'' *''Time Squad'' *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' *''Tom and Jerry'' *''Tom and Jerry Kids'' *''Tom & Jerry Tales'' *''Top Cat'' *''Touché Turtle and Dum Dum'' *''Trunk Train'' *''Wacky Races'' *''Wally Gator'' *''Wendy and Friends'' *''Woody Woodpecker'' *''Xiaolin Showdown'' *''Yakky Doodle'' *''Yogi Bear'' *''Yogi's Gang'' *''Yo Yogi!'' Current programming *''The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends'' *''The Addams Family'' *''Alvin and the Chipmunks'' *''The Archie Show'' *''Atomic Betty'' *''Carrapatos e Catapultas'' *''The Centurions'' *''Dino Boy in the Lost Valley'' *''Dynomutt, Dog Wonder'' *''The Family-Ness'' *''Gui & Estopa'' *''Historietas Assombradas'' (para Crianças Malcriadas) *''Jorel's Brother'' *''Monica's Gang'' *''Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue!'' *''She-Ra'' *''Sheep in the Big City'' *''Sítio do Picapau Amarelo'' *''What a Cartoon! Show'' *''Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones?'' *''Yogi's Treasure Hunt'' Category:TV Networks